


Клиент

by MeyMey



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи очень нужны деньги. Даже если ради того, чтобы их достать, придётся торговать собственным телом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клиент

Эггзи поджигает косяк, в его голове беснуются барабаны, мир вокруг освещён горящей красной точкой и бледным светом луны. Эггзи воет на луну, а потом хрипло смеётся. Облегчение не приходит, травка не гасит чувства беспомощности и одиночества. Травка не решает его проблем.   
Барабаны в его голове стучат надрывно и болезненно, и Эггзи закидывает голову к небу. Он не хочет возвращаться домой. Дин точно изобьёт его или его мать. Это всегда заканчивается так. Эггзи сбегает из дома, не слушая требований отчима, а когда приползает домой, тот бьёт его в живот. Раньше мама вступалась за него и тоже получала удар. Сейчас Эггзи каждый раз умоляет не вмешиваться.   
Ещё он просит её бросить Дина. Мама соглашается, но каждый вечер Дин сидит перед теликом со своими дружками и пьёт пиво.   
Эггзи захлёбывается дымом и кашляет. Его лёгкие безумно горят. Его сердце безумно болит.   
Он понимает, почему она не бросает его, но у Эггзи не получается найти нормальную работу. Он пытается, но каждый раз то-то мешает. Его выпинывают, как дворовую шавку.   
Эггзи часто мечтает о том, чтобы отец был рядом. Мама пару раз говорила о нём, говорила, что он очень хороший человек. Что служил и погиб в бою. Она говорила и плакала, и обнимала его.   
Эггзи представляет, где можно найти денег, но ему так мерзко думать об этом, что он снова закашливается и швыряет недокуренный косяк в воду.   
Он медленно ползёт по богатенькому району города с дорогими бутиками и дорогими людьми. Он на секунду останавливается у магазина портного. Он смотрит на дорогие костюмы, когда из магазина кто-то выходит. Мужчина окидывает его холодным взглядом.   
— Что ты здесь делаешь, мальчик? — интересуется он.  
Эггзи затравлено смотрит в ответ, сглатывает и, сделав шаг к мужчине, шепчет.   
— Мне очень нужны деньги. Я сделаю всё, что вы захотите, — он вновь сглатывает, — сэр.  
Мужчина в костюме смотрит в его лицо застывшим взглядом, а потом зонтом подзывает за собой.   
— Пойдём.   
Эггзи тащится за ним, представляя, что может ждать его. Он смотрит на широкую спину мужчины и вздыхает. Тот красив и статен, может, будет не так противно. Эггзи представляет лицо Дина, представляет, как тот надвигается на него, собираясь ударить. Мужчина начинает казаться его спасителем.   
Незнакомец в костюме долго ведёт его по улице, а потом останавливается у одного из домов.   
— Ты уверен, что готов на всё? — Эггзи замечает слабую улыбку на его губах, но больше — сочувствие в глазах. Жалость мужчины ударяет его в грудь и Эггзи рявкает.  
— Да.  
Мужчина пропускает его в дом. Эггзи оглядывается, наслаждаясь окружением. Спокойный классический стиль, всё элегантно и, сразу видно, дорого.   
— Спальня наверху, — командует мужчина, и Эггзи вздрагивает, словно опомнившись.   
Он бредёт по ступенькам вверх, спиной чувствуя взгляд.   
— Ты даже не спросил, сколько я тебе заплачу, — заметил мужчина, когда они оба оказались в спальне. — Не спросил моего имени, не спросил, что именно я хочу сделать с тобой.   
— Мне нужны деньги, — повторяет Эггзи. — Я готов на всё и мне всё равно, как вас зовут.   
— Хорошо, — мужчина усаживается в кресло у стены. — Тогда раздевайся. Медленно. С чувством.   
— Мне что, танцевать?  
— Нет, — мужчина морщится. — Я не говорил про танцы.   
Эггзи кивает. Он скидывает с себя кепку. Потом берётся за края куртки и медленно, сначала с одной руки, потом с другой стягивает её. Упирается носками в задники и ловко стягивает кеды. Оставшись в джинсах, футболке и носках неожиданно чувствует себя неуютно под цепким взором своего покупателя.   
— Почему остановился?   
— Простите.   
Эггзи расстегивает ремень и медленно вытягивает его из петель — ещё одна вещь падает к ногам мужчины. Расстегивает пуговицу и джинсы почти сами падают вниз. Он откидывает их ногой в сторону. Скатывает футболку и тянет вверх, полностью от неё избавляясь.   
Мужчина охает. Эггзи стоит перед ним в трусах, носках, медальоне и куче разноцветных синяков по всему торсу.   
— Как тебя зовут, мальчик? — спрашивает мужчина, подавшись вперёд.   
Эггзи мнётся, стараясь закрыться от его взгляда. Поджимает губы.   
— Гэри Анвин, — он совсем не хочет позорить имя его отца.   
— Анвин, — мужчина выдыхает.   
— Это вам говорит о чём-то? — с замиранием сердца спрашивает Эггзи. Он совсем не хочет позорить память отца.   
— Да, — мужчина поднимается с кресла и подходит ближе. — Мама говорила тебе, что на этом медальоне есть номер? И если тебе нужна помощь...  
— То что? — огрызается Эггзи. — Кто-то убьёт моего грёбанного отчима и осыплет нас золотом? Так это можно было и сразу сделать.   
— Ты решился на это из-за отчима? — мужчина не отрывает взгляда от его торса. — Почему тебе так нужны деньги? Почему бы не найти работу?  
— Меня отовсюду выгоняют, я работаю, но получаю такую мелочь, которой не хватит даже на еду, не то, что на аренду квартиры.   
Мужчина молчит. Он протягивает руку к груди Эггзи, тот инстинктивно отшатывается, но одёргивает себя и подставляется под осторожные пальцы.   
— Я мог оказаться маньяком, изнасиловать тебя и убить. Я мог бы оказаться ублюдком, воспользоваться тобой и не заплатить. Ты даже не знаешь моего имени. Ты безрассуден.   
— Я в отчаянии, неужели не видно? — Эггзи криво скалится.   
— Меня зовут Гарри, — говорит мужчина. Его рука дрожит, когда касается очередного цветного пятна, но взгляд бесстрастен. — Сколько тебе нужно денег?  
Эггзи опускает глаза. Он бы сказал, что ему нужно три тысячи, но он понимает, что отрабатывать придётся всю неделю.   
— Пятьсот, — выпаливает он.   
Гарри хмыкает. Его рука скользит от груди ниже, по животу, а потом пальцы немного заходят за резинку трусов, и Эггзи забывает дышать. Рука проскальзывает ещё на дюйм ниже. Гарри приближается к нему вплотную.   
— Ты оцениваешь себя так низко? — спрашивает Гарри его на ухо. Рука замирает, кончики пальцев уже касаются волос на лобке Эггзи, когда вторая рука вдруг оказывается на его пояснице. — Ты правда готов продать своё тело за такую цену?   
— А сколько вы дадите за меня?   
Рука Гарри спускается от поясницы на зад Эггзи и осторожно оглаживает его. Эггзи весь напрягается, и руки с тела вдруг исчезают, а Гарри издаёт смешок.   
— Я не насилую глупых мальчишек. Ты весь дрожишь и так напряжён, что даже захоти я, у меня вряд ли бы что-то получилось, — Гарри возвращается в кресло, а Эггзи падает перед ним на колени и подползает ближе.   
— Мне нужны эти деньги, — молит он. — Я сделаю всё, что надо.   
Гарри морщится.   
— Попробуй следовать советам старших, — уклончиво говорит Гарри, а потом указывает на медальон, болтающийся на груди Эггзи. — Если ты чувствуешь, что в беде и самому не вырваться, то почему бы не позвонить?   
Гарри вздыхает, а потом треплет Эггзи по волосам и достаёт из кармана зажим. Гарри вытягивает пять сотен и передаёт их Эггзи.   
— Но я же...  
— Бери, одевайся и уходи, — говорит Гарри. — Твои синяки совсем не возбуждают. И страх тоже.   
— И что же, вы отдаёте мне пять сотен просто потому, что вам жалко меня?   
— А ты бы так хотел отработать их? — Гарри склоняет голову на бок.   
Эггзи поджимает губы, он одевается и суёт деньги в задний карман.   
— Спасибо, — говорит он.   
— Не то, — мотает головой Гарри. — Пообещай, что я буду твоим первым и последним таким клиентом.   
— Но... я... я обещаю. Спасибо вам, Гарри.   
— Возвращайся домой. 

 

***  
— Тогда... тогда это были вы! — кричит Эггзи, когда видит Гарри, стоящего у полицейского участка.   
— Иначе, зачем мне было так упрямо намекать на медальон? И как глупо ты его израсходовал.   
— Ну, я всё ещё могу сделать для вас всё, что вы захотите. Вы же мой единственный клиент, сами сказали. Правда придётся поднять расценки.   
Гарри закатывает глаза и ведёт Эггзи в кафе.


End file.
